


the mikado game

by Mystrale



Series: "ces jours memorable" (english translation) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fun, M/M, Sweet love, Unrequited Crush, Very short chapter, hyuga is such tsundere..., love contest, posessive hyuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: As on your last visit, the company Myst & Neko-nee invites you to drop your brain containing neurons still intact in a chest with code and deplores any responsibility if you finish with the IQ of a whelk at the end of this new theme if you do not follow this one precaution.Cordially."The purple feather" director of Myst & Neko-nee corporation.





	1. prolog

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All GMs and some of their teammates were gathered in a park to do some basketball and share a meal together on the green grass.

Evidently Murasakibara and himuro had been the first on the spot: one was eager to confront his brother's heart and the other ... were eager to taste the different dishes that had brought their comrade.

The afternoon was going abnormally well, until a young girl (a first year after his uniform) did not come in their little party and calls the cyclop of Yosen ...

??? : Himuro san?

The brunette raised his head towards the young lady: she was rather pretty, not very big (at the same time when we spend 90% of her time with Murasakibara it is hard not to find everyone small) a face still a little childish and forms not yet develop too much.

She was pretty. Ordinary but pretty.

Being rather natural gentlemanly, Himuro did not insult the girl to pretend not to remember her and dared to engage in conversation ...

Himuro: Satsuya chan? What are you doing here ? Do you need something?

Satsuya: I ... I have something for you Himuro san ...

Himuro said nothing but he felt Murasakibara's gaze behind him and guessed that the purple did not like this intrusion into their little meeting.

Even before the brunette could say anything, however, the girl handed him a small box full of homemade pastry ...

Satsuya: the other day ... it was Valentine's Day and I wanted ... well ... I had hoped that ... You were absent that day and your trainer told me that you had a personal reason that justified your absence so I ... I did that when I heard you back. I know it's a little late but ...

This time the brunette clearly felt the devouring gaze of his teammate burn his skin and decided to act before there was a homicide.

Himuro: Satsuya chan ... what if we discuss all this by going for an ice cream?

The young lady thinking that himuro was just shy and not that he was trying to save her from an imminent attempt to annihilate (on the part of a far too protective and possessive teammate) agreed with a big smile.

When they returned they settled near Kagami, Kuroko and Murasakibara, but far enough away that we could not hear their conversation.

Unpacking her own ice cream rather than the pastries offered by the girl Himuro spoke calmly.

Himuro: Satsuya chan. I have to be honest with you. I can not accept your feelings.

Satsuya: huh? m-but ... why? I-I ...

And that happened, Himuro knew what was going to happen ...

She started crying. And in love or not, Himuro could not stand to see a girl crying: it made her feel like a bad person.

But fortunately he knew by heart the card of "how to gently evict a girl who loves you and you are not in love? And applied it immediately ...

Himuro: I'm really sorry Satsuya chan ... if I can do anything else tell me. You're not going to let such a pretty face ruin for an idiot like me?

He had said that by posting a comforting smile, worthy of kise when he subtly pushed back his fan girl.

A fake smile but that duped almost everyone. Like Satsuya right now.

Getting up the girl dried her tears and feverishly asked the only thing she could be afraid of getting brown ...

Satsuya: I would like us to share something.

Himuro: what for example?

Satsuya: could we share one of my pastries? It does not commit you to anything and I would have the impression that we are exchanging an indirect kiss ...

Himuro thought for a moment and said that in the end, it's true, it did not commit anything.

Himuro: it's okay.

Satsuya: Thank you Himuro san!

Neither one nor two the girl grabbed a confectionery and handed it to brown.

Satsuya: you first Himuro san ...

Brown not loving the sweet (except in certain circumstances) took only a small bite of the sweetness that was handed to him before passing the cake to its creator.

Himuro: thank Satsuya chan ... its very good.

The girl could not repress a delighted smile and grabbed the cake that Himuro handed him when a voice made her come back down to earth (without parachute) ...

Murasakibara: Muro Chin it's me you do not have to feed NOT HER.

The brown man looked at his teammate and he saw anger dancing in his eyes.

Reluctant Satsuya to get closer to the giant GM he gave a brief goodbye to the girl (how shocked) and left with his teammate to join their friends.

Noting however that after 10 minutes after their return, Murasakibara still did not deign to speak to him or eat anything, Himuro spoke to calm the giant ...

Himuro: do not be jealous Atsushi ... you know I was not going to leave long. I even thought about you buying an ice cream look: I bought you chocolate Mikado

At this remark purple was suddenly interested...

Murasakibara: can we eat them like the other time?

Himuro * making his sweetest smile *: yes, exactly the same

The giant reacted a quarter turn and grabbed his comrade by the handle to drag him to the exit of the park.

Murasakibara: so let's go "I'm hungry"

And it was under the complicit glance of Kuroko and Akashi as well as under a little lost Kagami that the two players of Yosen left the party without asking for their rest ...


	2. pistachio and chocolate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing his brother in heart hurried away with the purple-haired giant had slightly disturbed Kagami.

What prompted him interrogated his shadow.

Kagami: Is it me or I missed an episode?

Kuroko: two days ago they bought mikado and Murasakibara eated Himuro own from the end of the biscuit to go up to those lips ...

Kagami: what ?! I'm going to kill him!

Kuroko: you know kagami kun... I want to try that with you me.

There was a moment of silence before a cheerful and familiar voice broke the silence caused by the shock of kagami.

Takao: I too want to try! shin chan I had buy pistachio mikado!

Midorima: that's stupid bakao ... But my horoscope says I have to share something with a pistachio with a scorpion for not have bad luck and my lucky item is a cookie so ... I guess I'll accept

Takao: Yes! victory!

While Midorima shared his mikado with his partner Kise turned green shiny look Kasamatsu.

Kise: Go Yukiocchi, you too !!

kasamatsu : Eh?! no way! 

Kise: please senpai! please,please,please,please,please,ple...

Kasamatsu: You annoy me!

He still took a chocolate mikado so that his favorite blonde stops whining ...


	3. Vanilla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not being the type to lose the north easily, the ghost of Seirin went back to the attack of the tiger ...

Kuroko: Kagami kun ... I want to taste a vanilla mikado

Kagami: Ku ... kuroko! Stop saying such things with this head!

Kuroko: but ... Kagami kun

In front of the embarrassment of the red the old light of the devilish litle kiseki who was invited to the party , jumped on the occasion ...

Aomine: you know Tetsu ... * get close to kuroko and take him mikado * if you really want to do it it would be more logical and fun with me ...

Kuroko: aomine kun ... thank you but ...

Kagami: move from there Ahomine! Kuroko is MY partner!

Saying that, the tiger jostled the panther to place a vanilla mikado in the mouth of his shadow.

Once the biscuit was used as a bridge between their two mouths the tiger inexorably began to approach the mouth of the ghost player up the biscuit until the moment when their lips finally met.

That day, Kagami understood one thing: from now on he would take vanilla mikado with him wherever he goes.


	4. Intense black and strawberry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game of Mikado seemed to interest more than one of the guests of the party and to say that the famous " Iron Heart" was no exception ...

Kiyoshi: hey Hyuga * makes him a big smile with a strawberry mikado in the mouth * look what I've got

Hyuga: for whom you take me moron?! No way I lower myself to do that!

Mibuchi: Do you deflate while the youngest of your teams did my little Junpei?

Hyuga: no. Anyway , who gave you the right do you call me that? And then you either you did not do it! So ...

Mibuchi: if it's all that ... * puts a extra black chocolate mikado in his mouth * Sei chan?

The Emperor of Rakuzan understood the mute demand of his comrade and lent himself to the game.

A little too much besides that, very quickly after being rid of biscuit, the captain with heterochromatic eyes engaged a kiss he deepened (having nothing to do with the dumbfounded look of the others^ ^).

When Akashi finally pulled away from Mibuchi, the brunette fell to his knees as if drained of his strength ...

Kuroko: Mibuchi kun! Akashi, what did you do to him?

Akashi: nothing special it's just that Reo just found that my kissings are like me: absolute.


	5. Mint choco and caramelized almond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all eyes were turned to Captain Seirin, the miracle copicat spoke quite perky (without getting rid of his own captain) ...

Kise: Go Huyga, your turn! Everyone does it !

Hyuga: No§ no! I refuse to do it!

Izuki: senpai is not hard, look at a pro and learn ...

With these words the seirin's point guard grabbed a caramelized almond shard mikado and placed it in his mouth before he drew Hayama to him to inflict a kiss that made the blond of the nose bleed.

Izuki: and here it was, it was not so complicated. Now that you have seen a pro at work, it up to you captain!

The captain of Too could not repress a little sneer in front of this reply before gently provoking the player Seirin ...

Imayoshi: Because you imagine yourself a pro with that?

Izuki: What are you better at?

Imayoshi: without a shadow of a doubt.

Izuki: prove it!

Imayoshi: as you like. Daiki ...

Aomine: hmm?

Imayoshi: * gives him a mikado mint and chocolate chip * puts that in your mouth. Order of your captain

Aomine: why not ... * turn to Kuroko * take the opportunity to realize the opportunity you missed Tetsu ...

Taking the sweet that his captain handed him, the ace of Tōo was about to bring the biscuit to his lips when, Imayoshi subtilized him to place it in his own mouth before slowly sucking the mikado up and down.

It did not take 10 seconds for the people present to see in this gesture a clearly erotic allusion.

It did not take four for Aomine to imagine his captain sucking something other than a mikado.

It did not take two seconds after that before Aomine pass out with a nasal hemorrhage and a typically identifiable male problem in her shorts.


	6. of coffee to strawberry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the last part
> 
> the next theme will come according to the inspiration

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While that Aomine was desperately trying to find a pack of handkerchief to calm his blood loss Akashi settled among the group and self-proclaimed referee ...

Akashi: Daiki being K.O without even having a direct contact with his partner, I declare Imayoshi winner of the Mikado duel against Izuki.

The others agreed and then Akashi began to smile sadistically ...

Akashi: Eikichi ...

The player stopped his discussions with one of Kise's team members and turned to his captain ...

Eikichi: yes Akashi?

Akashi: since hyuga is deflating I leave you the luxury of being Kiyoshi's partner for the mikado game ...

Hyuga and Kiyoshi: WHAT ?!

Akashi: go there. It's an order.

Eikichi: ok, ok ... * arrives in front of Kiyoshi who rushes to swallow the strawberry mikado *

Kiyoshi: sorry it was my last we have to say that I lost ok?

Akashi: not say nosense. look.. * spell a mikado at the coffee of a box * take this one and start again

Kiyoshi: I .... I do not like coffee!

??? : But I do!

The former general without a crown just had time to return before the mikado and his lips were voraciously snapped up by a certain brunette with a glasses ...

Kiyoshi: H-Hyuga ?! But why are you...

Hyuga: tss ... you're really an idiot ... you thought I was going to let Seirin lose to Rakuzan?

Akashi: admit that you did not want to lose to Eikichi ...

Hyuga: as if I could lose!

On those furious words, Seirin's captain pulled Kiyoshi to him and gave him a kiss that even a Takao full of aphrodisiac product in the body could not give to his Shin Shan. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is your brain is not dead by the stupidity of these text do not hesitate to put a revew.
> 
> thank again to neko nee for being my accomplice mp allowing me to lay all this little personal delirium.


End file.
